


Game On

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [36]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: protective sentence starters “[choked up] I thought I lost you.” / “[choked up] I never thought I’d see you again.” Any pair, though bonus points for kylux ooooh





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Crack

“I thought I lost you.”

Hux’s voice cracked on the last word as Kylo stumbled down the path towards him. Hux took in his disheveled appearance; robes torn and twisted, hair hanging lank and damp about his face. Hux raised one gloves hand to his face, covering his mouth. 

“I truly thought I would never see you again.”

His words were muffled by his hand, but it didn’t stop Kylo from stopping while he was still several feet away. He bent down, scooping up snow from the path and compressing it between his hands. Hux had to know what was coming, but made no move to escape as Kylo stood and drew back to throw. He barely flinched as the snowball connected solidly with his chest, Hux removed his hand from his mouth to brush the snow from his greatcoat, revealing the smile he had been trying to hide. 

“I thought you were gone forever.”

Kylo snarled as he crossed the distance between them, grabbing Hux by the lapels of his greatcoat and shaking him just once until Hux looked at him. 

“That’s what happens when a kriffing ginger weasel pushes you off a cliff,” he spat into Hux’s face. 

If anything Hux’s grin broadened. 

“You’re just sour you lost the first round.”

Kylo released Hux’s coat with another snarl, stepping away from him, but definitely not turning his back. Hux readjusted his coat, folding his hands behind his back and rocking on his heels. 

“It was hardly a cliff-”

“It was bloody steep!”

“So you don’t want to go again?”

“I didn’t say that.”

Hux stilled and turned to him. 

“Would you like to choose the battleground his time? Perhaps it might be you an advantage.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes at Hux, but quickly stepped away, disappearing behind the gathered snow drifts. Hux waited with the durasteel doors of the base to his back until he was sure that Kylo had a good head start. He withdrew his datapad from his pocket, and pulled up the tracking map. Kylo’s location lit up instantly, the tracker in his belt broadcasting his location silently but steadily . Poor boy never learned.


End file.
